


It Is Going To Be A Long Night

by AdvancedFangirling



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Camp Half-Blood, Fluff, Multi, Oneshot, dance, oneshots, son of hades and son of mars dance together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3394448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdvancedFangirling/pseuds/AdvancedFangirling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank was startled by the shouting of his name and stumbled backwards, and in desperation trying grabbing onto the son of Hades for support which left them both on the floor, Nico positioned above Frank. </p>
<p>“Frank?” Came the inquisitive voice once again and he looked over to see Hazel. “Well I didn’t expect this.” Hazel said biting her lip trying to hold in laughter. <br/>“Its, its not what it looks like!” Frank said quickly stumbling over his words. Nico sighed and rolled his eyes and stood up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Is Going To Be A Long Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little short something I wrote after seeing a thing on Tumblr.

Frank nervously rubbed his hand over his head, as he brought up the sleeve of his sweatshirt to wipe the sweat off of his brow. His legs bounced up and down, trying to calm his unsettled nerves.

“So let me get this straight,” Jason started to say, who was sitting beside him in the Zeus cabin. Jason was accompanied by Nico, who was giving him a suspicious look, which did nothing to help with his turning stomach. “You want to take Hazel to the dance, but you can’t dance at all, correct?” Jason asked raising an eyebrow. 

Frank nodded quickly. Camp Half-Blood had decided to host a dance, more of a party of sorts, between the Camp Jupiter and themselves. It was tonight and Frank had earlier asked Hazel to go with him, and she enthusiastically agreed. She had immediately left excitedly to get a dressed up and talk to the Annabeth, Piper, and Reyna, who Hazel apparently expressed to how excited yet nervous she was to be able to dance with Frank. The girls, more than likely Reyna who knew better than the other two, decided to take it upon themselves to ask Frank if he even knew how to dance. The reality of his situation dawned on him and he tried to practice by himself, to no avail. He stumbled over his own legs, and fell on various objects. 

Nico spoke up and uncrossed his arms walking in front of Frank. “You knew you couldn’t dance, yet you still asked my sister to one?” The son of Hades asked calmly, trying to assess the situation. He didn’t want his sister to be hurt emotionally, or be disappointed, or worst of all stepped on and crushed by the much bigger male. 

Outside of the cabin the blonde haired son of Zeus could hear screams of anticipation, and Jason assumed people were starting to party early. He didn’t want things to get out of control and his leadership sense took over. “Look Frank, I would love to help you out, but I think we have a whole camp of demigods who suffer from ADHD probably destroying multiple things that need tending to. Maybe Nico could help you?” Jason suggested standing up and shifting the white couch. 

Nico noticed Franks eyes almost bug out of his head and he let out a soft chuckle. Frank’s eyes followed Jason’s body giving him a pleading look like it might sear through his soul and make him come back. Jason didn’t turn around just gave a wave before disappearing.

Frank hung his head in defeat, letting out an audible sigh. There was no way the son of Hades would want to help him. Even if the dark eyed boy would be willing to help him, Frank didn’t know if he could get past the intimidating stare. It was like dealing with his girlfriend's father, since her real one seemed to be on a permanent leave. 

“I will help you.”

Frank turned his head up some to look at the smaller boy took back by the offer.

“What?” Frank asked sitting up fully and shook his head. “You are willing to help,” Frank paused and pointed at himself. “Me?”

Nico rolled his eyes and shrugged off a yellow sweatshirt that Frank was just now noticing. “Whose sweatshirt is that?” Frank questioned and looked at the crumpled yellow mass now setting on the floor. 

“No ones,” Nico muttered. Frank didn’t miss the light blush that dusted the other boys cheeks, but he could hear the threat behind the words. He decided it would be best not to pry any further.

“And yes, I will help you. Now stand up, and start acting like a son of Mars,” Nico proposed. “Unless you don’t want my help,” the younger boy added. 

Frank hurried to stand up and stood, now towering over Nico, who as always was not fazed. 

Nico stood closer to the other boy and placed his right hand on Frank’s hip. “Do that to me,” Nico ordered pulling his hand back. Frank did as he was told and waited. 

The dark haired boy told him the other placements of his hands with an added warning. “Your hand is on my hip, if I see you hand at any point through the night lower than my sisters hip at the dance you will no longer have a hand to place on her hip in the first place. Am I clear?” 

Frank nodded furiously with a high pitched, “Yes, sir,” mixed in. Nico nodded happily.

“Good, now move along with me.” Nico lead Frank in a very simple movements. It was just a basic dance, and yet Frank would accidentally still step on Nico’s feet. “Frank, relax. I am not going to bite you.”

Frank was still nervous, even after Nicos reassurance. 

Nico lead him through the movements a couple more times, Frank slowly starting to be more confident as they progressed. He had to admit it was odd dancing with a boy, but it was still the same concept so it didn’t bother him all that much.

“Frank!” 

Frank was startled by the shouting of his name and stumbled backwards, and in desperation trying grabbing onto the son of Hades for support which left them both on the floor, Nico positioned above Frank. 

“Frank?” Came the inquisitive voice once again and he looked over to see Hazel. “Well I didn’t expect this.” Hazel said biting her lip trying to hold in laughter.   
“Its, its not what it looks like!” Frank said quickly stumbling over his words. Nico sighed and rolled his eyes and stood up. 

“Its exactly what it looks like,” said Hazel. “Reyna just talked to me about how she knew you couldn’t dance, and I found Jason who told me you were in here with Nico. But I didn’t expect this.”

Nico was shaking his head seeming all too amused by this. On the other hand, Frank was freaking out and his face was red. He was irrationally afraid Hazel would think he was cheating on her with her brother. Frank visibly shuddered at the thought. 

Hazel then erupted into laughter. “I was going to come here to tell you not to stress out about it and I find you and my brother on the floor presumably, I am hoping that my brother was teaching you.” Hazel let out another giggle before hugging Nico and kissing him on the cheek, leaving a stunned Frank on the ground. 

“Haze! That was mean,” Frank said pretending to be mad at her and looked away. But then he felt warm breath in his ear. 

“Thank you for trying, I think thats very cute,” Hazel said quietly watching Frank’s face turn an even darker shade of red as she kissed him softly. “I’m going to go get ready for the dance. You should too,” Hazel said, hugging Nico and giving him one more tight hug before leaving.

Nico went to exit the cabin, but first turned around to look Frank in the eyes. “Remember, nothing below the waist, and nothing above the elbows. Or else,” Nico threatened before shutting the cabin door behind him. Frank heard snickers and figured it was Nico and Hazel.

Frank let out a long sigh and laid back on the cabin floor with a bump. It was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> This might become a series of Frank and Hazel oneshots if people review or I feel like it.


End file.
